Life Is Not Like Soccer
by Attempting2Write
Summary: Aizen has escaped, Ichigo is missing basically we are screwed.
1. Chapter 1

Life Is Not Like Soccer

Life is not like soccer, sure it is fast paced and full of competition but it is not fair. If someone hurts you they don't get sent off, there is no penalty shots, no do over's. Like soccer life is hard and that won't change but like soccer you learn the game and hope for the best.

A rip comes across the sky and guess what another hollow, like Karakuda Town doesn't have enough of them. Honestly are the shinigami doing anything at all? Yes I am being a bitch but you would be a tad bitchy to if there is a constant stream of giant monsters trying to eat you upon a daily basis. Ok I know that's not fair I mean Karakuda is one small town in Japan but still with Ichigo and his friends gone off on another lets save the world things and just dad, Afro-san and Urahara's group left protecting the town so we are basically screwed.

It's not their fault it is Aizens, fucking Aizen. The douche bag suddenly escaped from prison which was basically supposed to be impossible and gone off on another let's take over the world of the living and the soul society thing. If you ask me that guy needs to get a better hobby.

My feet pound upon the ground, the scenery around me is changing as well. Good bye town that experiences monthly apocalyptic situations, hello deep dark scary woods. Yes the woods, my intelligence eludes me as well.

Running is all that I can seem to do, run to a secluded place, run around waiting for a shinigami, and try not to get eaten. Life is so good and if anybody can't tell that was sarcasm my one true friend who I will never let go.

The trees get thicker as some roots begin to appear above the ground. You know in those movies where the girl is running away from the giant scary monster and people always mock her for being so stupid, well I am that girl at the moment and if I survive this and find out that you were mocking me I will personally kick your ass.

Running I feel the hollow getting closer, and I am running out of breath. The hollows arm rips across my chest. It slashes through my ribcage slicing across my heart, lungs, muscles and all that other stuff. There is blood seeping from my body, you can see my organs hanging outside of it partially.

I begin to run faster, the woods become thicker and my feet pound the ground harder. The broken chain upon my chest is really bugging me and I can't breathe. Ok thirteen years of seeing dead people and none mention the breathing thing. This is just the best day ever you know get chased by a hollow get killed and keep on getting chased. Oh my god if this day had a form it would be a bright constant stream of sunshine coming out of the arse of a fucking unicorn.

Suddenly a dark figure Shunpos above me, a zanpakuto slices the hollow in two. The pieces turn dark and flutter away.

The figure turns around it's my father but instead of the usual goofy expression his face is stony and serious like Ichigo's. He looks at me and he says 'Karin lets go home.'

The broken chain is upon my chest it feels heavy, I open my mouth to say something, anything but nothing comes out. My knees buckle, I sit there unable to get up thinking what am I going to do how will I tell Yuzu, or Ichigo.

Dad comes over picks me up in his arms and carries me out of the woods towards home. The thing is it won't be home anymore. Soon I will need to move on because if I don't I will turn into a hollow and hurt those around me but I will miss my family so much. Still they could visit me I mean that is a perk of having two soul reapers in the family.

The scenery changes from the woods to the streets of the town we all know until we reach he clinic. Dad places me upon the couch and gets into his Gigai. He goes to the phone and makes a call probably to Yuzu. After making the call he comes over to the couch and sits there his face in his hands. He looks broken, I mean usually he is extremely hyper active and happy but now, it's like the life has left him. It sounds weird but when mum died he got even more hyper active and happy to try and keep me, Yuzu and Ichigo happy and to keep our minds off it. It didn't work but still we appreciated it despite the yelling and constant fights it caused.

It doesn't take long for Yuzu to get here. She bursts in through the front door, blond hair flailing wildly and tears pouring from her eyes. Her eyes set on me and she rushes over here. Her arms embrace me, the tears flowing more heavily from her eyes than before.

At this moment I hate it how in the past few years our powers grew. Yuzu's abilities were the weakest but now she can see shinigami, hollows as well as see ghosts clearly. Before we could shield her and protect her from what was happening around us but now she sees everything. I am not saying that she is weak or anything. In fact she is strong and tough even though she doesn't look it. She is not afraid to cry, she helps others as much as she can and in any emergency she is always there to help. The problem is that she is not violent. Like everyone she can fight but she chooses not to because she cares too much. She will help anyone and everyone even if they wanted to cause her harm.

Dad is still there silent and broken; I remain silent feeling Yuzu's arms around me, memorizing the texture, the feel of everything because this will probably be one of the last times this will ever happen. The only sounds are Yuzu's crying and Ichigo is gone. Eventually Yuzu's arms around me loosen; I turn to look at her face is tear stained blotchy. I try to smile to tell her it is ok but nothing comes out like a fish a fucking fish.

Yuzu opens her mouth and outcomes the words that needed to be said 'Karin I love you so much, I know this is one of the worst things that could have happened. Soon you will have to go to the soul society and I hate that but it is also one of the only ways to keep you safe. If you stay here the way that you are you will be vulnerable to Hollows, Arrancar and who knows what else. I won't see you for a while but one day I will.'

Dad looks up from the couch and says 'Karin you are one of my daughters and I love you. Please move on peacefully don't linger, you should have died peacefully surrounded by your children and grandchildren. '

My eyes are watering but the tears don't fall. I look up at dad; he is still in his Gigai.

'Get out of your Gigai old man and let's get this over with.'

I could have put that better but I am not good at the whole goodbye thing.

Dad takes out a soul candy and puts it in his mouth. The fake soul takes the body into the next room. He looks at me, it's devastating. The hilt of the zanpakuto touches my head.

End Chapter One

Hello reader if anybody chose to give this a chance. It is nice to talk/write to you. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind when reviewing it and also feel free to offer suggestions because I will try to incorporate them into the story if possible. I hope you are enjoying it so far. When reviewing please be kind constructive criticism is welcome, because I know it is not the best story on this website. Just so you know I will try to update it regularly. I hope for your reviews and if it is not obvious I don't own bleach or anything related to it except for some copies of the manga and some DVD's all rights belong to the author and production companies.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro Hitsugayachild prodigy, captain of the tenth squad got more paperwork than should be possible returned from a captains meeting. Ever since Aizen escaped they have become a more regular occurrence to discuss the progress in finding and capturing Aizen but as nobody knows where he it is kind of pointless. Not to mention because of the complete hypnosis he could walk straight into the meeting undetected. The only person who really has a chance against him is Ichigo but that is a train is long gone. The task force Ichigo was a part of disappeared. It consisted of the usual group Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu. They were off on a mission to track down and kill Aizen but they had lost contact. When a team was sent there to investigate they found nothing, no traces of spiritual pressure, no physical or spiritual evidence or anything. The Ichigo Kurosaki the orange haired weirdo who saved the soul society is missing in action.

Still we had to keep fighting we could not let him win. He took so much away before and I won't let him take it away again. One of the most important things in battle is to be able to trust your comrades but we cannot even do that. With new information there is always risk is it a trap, is it legitimate, is he spying upon us.

Toshiro took the first paper in hand and attempted to read it. Rangiku Matsumoto was out training some of the sub operatives. Ever since Aizen had escaped she stopped drinking, smiling, joking. She was obsessed with destroying him, we all are.

The working through the papers training schedules, supplies, reviews, mission reports, they just blurred together. Keeping up with killing Hollows, Arrancar and finding Aizen is taking it all out of the squads. Another shinigami academy has been constructed; they have introduced conscription of those with enough spiritual pressure. Each task force to go to the world of the living has to have one or two members of the fourth squad with them, and a member of the fourth squad has to stay with each of the squad headquarters in case of attack and they cannot get everyone to the fourth squad barracks or if the forth squad is destroyed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I wondered throughout the district, taking in of this new place. It's kind of weird I mean Einstein, Sir Isaac Newton and Edison have all died and yet it looks like well Japan in the olden days. I mean with all of the dead geniuses and stuff you would think that this place would be a tad more advanced than it is. Not to mention all of the shinigami going to the world of the living and exploring all of the technology. From what Ichigo told me when Rukia first came here she could not even open a juice box. The thing is I remember my life, my family so wouldn't the famous dead geniuses be able to do the same and continue to research new and different technology.

Then I feel some kind of spiritual pressure, it's kind of intense not insanely Ichigo level intensity or anything just you know really strong. A carriage pulls up and a few shinigami exits it. One is mid height, long black hair held back in curlers or something with one of those holier than thou looks upon his face. Another shinigami is around my height with her hair pulled back into a blue bun net, she looks nervous. Many people are staring at the shinigami and then the one with the holier than thou look speaks.

"We of the thirteen court guard squads have detected a significant increase in the spiritual pressure here. May those with spiritual pressure line up and become registered, depending upon your level of spiritual pressure you may be requested to go to the shinigami academy."

Deciding not to anger the guy with the curlers and the sword I get into line and fill out my information in the form and give it to the shinigami with her hair in a blue bun net. She seems surprised after looking at my form but doesn't say anything.

When that is done I decide to walk around the district a bit more and then head home. So far I have found one good thing about dying and that is that I got sent to a district that mum is in. She is doing really well as she opened her own medical clinic, it is kind of small but it is still really good. Here is the weird thing though mum has a poster of Dad, Ichigo, Yuzu and me. I haven't seen her go crying in joy or sadness or anything but still it is really weird, I don't remember much about her from when I was little but I am pretty sure that she was sane. Dad must have rubbed off on her.

When I open the door delicious smell fills my nose, mouth-watering I head to the kitchen where I see mum cooking Yakisoba. She is humming and smiling.

"Karin it's good to see you. How was your day? Sorry this won't be ready for a few more minutes." Mum gushed.

"It was alright; I walked around the district and got to know the place. Some shinigami showed up wanting to have our details so I gave it to them, then I wandered some more and came back. Did anything interesting happen at the clinic?" I explained.

"Not really but do you remember my friend Dr Steven Swanson from medical school? Well when I was alive he told me that while acquainting herself with a new elderly patient. He asked the patient, how long have you been bedridden? A after a look of complete confusion the patient answered why not for about twenty years when my husband was alive"

I burst out laughing, we ate dinner and mum told me more stories about what happened after she died and some from when she was alive. I told her about the things she missed learning to ride a bike, soccer, dad and his poster. Not all of the details got fitted in, come on it has been thirteen years one night do the math but we got the general idea. Things are kind of awkward but still it is good to be with mum again.

Hello everyone it is good to be talking/writing to you again. I may not update for a while because at school as they are piling on the work. Why is it always in term three that they pile on the assignments? I want to thank you all for reading my story so far and Fried chicken thank you for pointing out what I was doing with the apostrophes and quotation marks, I didn't realize that I was doing it and I really appreciate you pointing it out. Also thank you people who decided to add this to the story alert and favourites I will do my best to make this enjoyable. The story Masaki told Karin I got from another website . there is more things like it if you want you can read them. I wanted to use a funny medical story but alas my entire family as well as myself were born without a decent sense of humour. Just so you know I took away the fun Rangiku and replaced her with the serious Rangiku because of all that happened wouldn't you have a similar reaction. Also I used Momo and Byakuya well they are not the main characters but they aren't the most minor, I as well as you and I know them well so they can be attempted to be written in character. Also there isn't much detail on minor shinigami and if Tite Kubo adds more to the minor characters I don't want to defile them. I don't own Bleach but I wish I do keep up the good work Tite Kubo I salute you.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awake and smell something good coming from the kitchen. I look down realizing that I fell asleep in the same thing I was wearing last night but I'm in bed. Mum must have carried me up here after I fell asleep. Getting out of bed I wander downstairs and see mum dressed and putting Miso soup into two bowls.

She smiled at me and says "if enjoy it there is still some in the saucepan."

Nodding I picked my bowl, sat down and began to eat the soup. Eating with mum is good, no yelling, no distractions, no kicking anybody in the face. Mum is eating slowly and calmly kind of like Ichigo, so that is where he must have learned his table manners from. Mum because we all know that Dad can barely sit still let alone eat without leaving to exclaim to his poster of mum something ridiculous along the lines of _Oh Masaki our children are so cold they refuse to acknowledge me it must be that dastardly puberty blah blah blah._ We chat and eat the soup which was really good and then do the dishes. I go upstairs afterwards to have a shower and change into something clean.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why do you continue to fight me? Look around at your companions yourself and you still refuse to join me. The woman you love, your friends who followed you if you join me they will be spared." Sneered Aizen.

Ichigo lay upon the ground attempting to get up despite his broken body. His companions lay around him unconscious and just as broken. Bone stuck out through both of his legs in several places, many deep gashes seeped blood through his torso, his mask and zanpakuto broken. Looking up Ichigo glared at Aizen hating that smirk that plastered his face.

"Aizen for a basted who manipulated the entire Golgi 13 you are a true dumb arse. We came here to kill you, you threatened the lives of all that we care about and you think that life is a tempting thing to offer us. Renji, Rukia, Me we have already died my body acts like an ageing Gigai for God's sake. Nobody knows what happens to shinigami after they die but it is probably another form of life. Chad, Uryu, Orihime lived long happy lives if you kill them they will be reincarnated or move on to the soul society. Go ahead kill us but remember we defeated you once and well there is this thing you know practice so for whomever stops you next it will be so much easier" mocked Ichigo.

"Kurosaki you shall follow me whether you wish to or not Kanzen Saimin" said Aizen with a sadistic look upon his face.

Hello readers as you can see I am talking/writing to you again. OH MY GOD IS SOMETHING RESEMBLING A PLOT APPEARING but seriously thank you all for the support I really appreciate it. I don't know if the soul society has modern kitchen but for the recipe I have for Miso soup has it cook in a modern kitchen. I don't recall from the anime or manga their being any description of kitchens in the soul society so just for this fanfiction the soul society will have fairly modern kitchens. I am trying to keep this reasonably accurate as the first electric stoves were available since the 1890's according to Yay isn't research fun. I just want to point out technically Ichigo is dead his chain of fate was cut before he became a shinigami. I am so sorry in the last chapter I said that it had been thirteen years but Karin is thirteen in this fanfiction Masaki died when she was five according to Wikipedia. I can't believe that I did that and did not pick it up until after I posted it I am so sorry. Yes this is shorter than the previous chapters but school has been nuts at the moment and I needed to get this part out. Just so you know the next update will take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back to the clinic, feeling hot because it was an unusually warm day. When I entered the clinic it was silent. Which is kind of weird because it is a doctor's clinic there is meant to some kind of sound at least. You know parents trying to keep their kids quiet, people complaining about how slow everything is going, and there is also the sheer force of awkward throughout the building. Yes we notice it to. Still it is weird because doctor's clinics generally at least have a sort of murmur of sound throughout them. Maybe something is wrong? I better at least check on mum to see if everything is alright. No I am not being paranoid, weird or anything. Let's see you dying and reuniting with a loved one after eight years. Come on you would be a tad protective to. I walk to the office area to find mum working through a stack of paperwork.

"Mum do you want a coffee or tea or anything?" I asked.

"No thank you but there is a letter for you in the kitchen." She replied.

I nodded and left the offices and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe it is a letter from dad and Yuzu or something. On the table I found a pile of unopened mail. Noticing one letter with my name upon it I took it in hand and opened it.

_Dear Miss Karin Kurosaki_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to attend the first Shinigami Academy. From what our readings of your spiritual pressure indicate suggest that there is a high possibility that you have the potential to become a excellent soul reaper but remember you need dedication, passion and hard work._

_We are looking forward to having you here. Your equipment shall be provided by the academy. If you take this letter to a local tailer they should be able to provide you with a uniform. Your orientation will be in a week's time and then you shall begin classes the following week. Classes will be held Monday to Friday and weekends are free. _

_We at the academy request that you reply to this as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely _

_Principal_

_Miss Haruhi Hatori_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kurosaki Kun! Wake up Kurosaki Kun. Please wakeup Kurosaki Kun. Kurosaki Kun, Kurosaki Kun, Kurosaki Kun, Kurosaki Kun, Kurosaki Kun!"

Above him kneeled Orihime, tears flowing freely from her grey blue eyes. Her hands clasping Ichigos hand in hers tightly as she continued to pour life into him. Ichigo woke and his eyes met with the horrific sight of his friends butchered corpses and there it was. What could only be assumed to be the remains of Aizen.

"Orihime what happened? Before everyone was hurt but now, now they can be barely recognised. What happened? Please tell me, Orihime please. Did Aizen do something?"

Orihime clutched Ichigos hand tighter, her tears continued to fall.

"Orihime what happened? Tell me what happened to everyone."

With barely a whisper Orihime began to recount the events that occurred.

"When Aizen was about to speak the final word that would release his sword you grabbed the blade and it happened again. You, you changed. Like when you were fighting Ulquiorra. You became the hollow but this time it was different. Zangetsu was gone. You grabbed the blade of Aizens zanpakuto, tore it from his arms and, and slashed him in half with it. Blood, his blood splattered everywhere, you could not stop, and you disembodied him. Then when you were done with Aizen you turned on the others. Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji, the hollow in you killed them but when you came to me you stopped. Why did you stop? Has this got something to do with the last time this happened? You stood there over me covered in the blood of your victims. I was lying there, I could not move because of my injuries and, and you healed me. After healing me you collapsed and reverted back to your shinigami form."

Ichigo could not move he was horrified at what he had done. He lay their stunned with throughs running continualness through his head. I murdered my friends. Those who followed me and trusted me with their lives and I betrayed them. I was meant to protect them, make sure that they are alright and I slaughtered them when they were helpless. It doesn't matter that the inner hollow was in control that doesn't change the fact that I murdered them. Truly I am a monster, all of that training to get the hollow under control so he wouldn't hurt anybody. But it was for nothing I'm pathetic truly pathetic.

"Orihime get away from me." Ichigo said forcefully.

"What? Why? Kurosaki Kun you need healing. Please let me help you." Orihime's hand griped Ichigos tighter.

Ichigos voice shock as he spoke. "I lost control and murdered them. I lost them and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you get hurt because of it."

"Ichigo I am not leaving you here. You need to be healed and then we will go back to the soul society and you will see your family again. We can get in contact with the Visored and they will help make sure that you will never lose control like that ever again." Orihime's voice held firm as if she truly believed what she was saying.

"No listen to me I lost control, with all of that training and power I could not even protect the ones I love. I am just like a time bomb I am going to blow up again. Face it Orihime it's going to happen and I am not going to let you or anyone else gets hurt because of it." Ichigos voice as he spoke sounded broken.

Orihime lips made contact with Ichigos. It was short, clumsy but the feelings that she had been holding onto for all of these years poured through. When they pulled apart Ichigo stared at her in absolute shock

"Now listen to me Kurosaki. You are going home, you are not running away from this, you know them as well as I do. They would not blame you for this. Sure they would be a bit angry but so would anyone. I am not trying to justify what your hollow form did to them but they would forgive you because they understand you, care about you and love you. I am not an expert in the area of love nor am I pretending to be but when you truly love somebody you take the good and the bad you forgive the unforgivable and stand by them. We have all stood by one another for years watching each other's back." Orihime shouted.

"I will hurt you if I lose control again." Ichigos voice strong despite the uncertainly that he feels

"Kurosaki Kun you would never hurt me. Lets finish healing you and then we can bring you home." Orihime said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey readers of fanfiction. This is the completely unconfident and unreliable author here. Frankly there have been very little reviews as of late and I wish to know if the previous reviewers are just being nice or do I truly suck. Yes this is a Toshiro and Karin fanfiction and it will still be but it is taking a while to bring them together. Not to mention the plot is coming out of my brain at different points, like I have a ton of ideas of how it is going end I just have to figure out how to get it to that point. From where I sit at my computer it looks like it is going to take a while.


End file.
